


Soft and Squishy

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought came to him quite suddenly, along with shock right after. He’d never thought of the young man in any other way but as his subordinate before, so he didn’t understand why. Although, well, actually, he did.</p><p>Eren’s ass was amazingly perfect, and he had a weakness for perfect behinds like Levi had for his precious cleaning supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Squishy

It wasn’t quite clear how he got into this particular situation. All Erwin was sure of was that he’d been explaining the tactics of the next expedition to Eren, and then the next thing he knew was that Eren’s behind was right in front of his face as the youth bent over to retrieve some fallen maps from the ground. All he could do was stare, quite transfixed, as the firm, round buttocks swayed in his vision as the cadet collected the papers strewn across the stone floors.

Eren’s ass was … perfect.

The thought came to him quite suddenly, along with shock right after. He’d never thought of the young man in any other way but as his subordinate before, so he didn’t understand why. Although, well, actually, he did.

Eren’s ass was amazingly _perfect_ , and he had a weakness for perfect behinds like Levi had for his precious cleaning supplies. Some would call it a kink, and most of the time Erwin would find himself agreeing. However, what the name of it was didn’t honestly matter, for all he knew was that Eren’s ass was perfect and that he was absolutely, utterly screwed.

He was obsessed after that particular Eren-bending-over incident.

It was hard to keep a straight face and keep his eyes from straying to the young man whenever he was in a room. It was mind wrecking whenever Hanji and Levi were nearby and Eren was as well, because Hanji and Levi _knew him_ and they would notice in a heartbeat if he even so much as _glanced_ the youth’s way.

Yet, whenever he had a chance, he used the opportunity to shamelessly ogle the perfect dip in his back, just above the globes covered by the official uniform of the Scouting Legion. His eyes would drink in the sight of Eren’s ass slightly bouncing as he trained, like an alcoholic devouring his drink. He’d watch as the cheeks clenched and unclenched while the youth moved about on the training ground and he’d curse himself for being so taken in.

Many of his nights were soon filled with erotic dreams of firm, fleshy globes, and flushed, bouncing cheeks. They left him with dirty sheets and an even filthier conscience.

One day though, Eren caught him looking at him. Well, he wasn’t just _looking at him_ , he was _devouring him_ _with his eyes_ like a starving grizzly bear stalking his prey. It caught the youth by surprise when he saw the smouldering gaze on him, and Erwin was sure he would be disgusted, yet those eyes just widened and a slight flush overcame his face before he turned away with a confused frown.

Erwin didn’t know what to think.

After that, the blond man caught Eren looking at him as much as the youth caught Erwin looking back. They seemed to devour each other with their eyes and gazes, stares becoming more loaded with promises unsaid, desire and tension becoming thicker and thicker between them whenever no one was watching. Or at least, that was Erwin’s assumption. Although, Levi _had_ started frowning in irritation whenever he was around, and Hanji looked more eager and excited as the days went by. He eventually decided he was better off not knowing if they suspected anything or not.

Weeks upon weeks passed and the tension between Eren and Erwin grew so thick even titans wouldn’t be able to break it, Erwin was sure. The ass was accompanied with the hard, muscular body and those spring sky eyes in his dreams now, and sometimes the man was sure that he heard his voice too. He felt as if he was slowly going insane.

Then one day, it happened.

They randomly walked almost right into each other in an empty hallway inside the completely empty fortress, the others having been outside for most of the day. Eren had apparently had a great need to go to the bathroom and had been on his way back, while Erwin had just finished his work and had intended to go outside to observe how the training went that day. So, by pure coincidence, they were there, in the hallway, _alone_.

“Jaeger,” Erwin said in a deep voice, his gaze turning dark with supressed desire the youth very clearly saw.

“Danchou,” Eren replied, saluting the man as he fought the slight flush on his cheeks from travelling further down.

Neither of them moved from their spots. The only movement occurring was the youth dropping his arms to his sides, the salute no longer needed. They could hear the training going on outside, the sounds of steel meeting steel resonating loudly in their ears as the silence between them grew and the air turned heavy.

“Danchou,” the youth eventually said again, determination plain on his features as he stared at the man in front of him.

“Yes?” Erwin asked with an almost seductive tinge to his voice as his eyes gave the youth a once over.

“You’ve not been very subtle, danchou,” Eren said with a slight waver to his voice, yet his stance stayed strong, eyes unrelenting, “And I know I’ve not been subtle at all.”

“What exactly are you implying, _Eren_?” the man countered, his hips swaying to the side as he crossed his arms while his eyes bore into the young man.

“Danchou, please, stop that,” the youth countered and Erwin finally relented when he heard the nervous tint to his voice.

“Follow me,” Erwin all but purred, his voice rich with promise as he turned around and headed right back towards his quarters. Hearing Eren hurriedly following, he couldn’t help but smile.

When the door closed behind them, all of the formality between them went right out the window. They met in the middle of the room, bodies thumping together with the sheer force of their need as the straps of their manoeuver gear got all but yanked off with impatience. When the danger of getting utterly tangled and falling down passed, Erwin picked the youth up and deposited him onto his desk, their lips meeting with eagerness so strong that the whole structure below them swayed.

Eren kissed clumsily, yet the enthusiasm he exhibited made up for any lack of technique. Erwin found himself responding with just as much excitement while his hands slid down and finally, _finally_ grasped at the ass that had been driving him insane for months.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, breaking apart their lips as his hands squeezed at the globes of firm, yet soft, squishy flesh. He felt his heart speed up and his mouth went dry.

It felt _unbelievable_.

He kneaded the muscles with something akin to awe and Eren let out small noises of appreciation, rutting their hips together in want as his hands desperately tried to completely discard the damn straps from their bodies. Erwin felt the youth’s excitement straining against the fabric of his pants and he honestly wasn’t in a much better position. Reluctantly, he removed his hands after one last squeeze and helped Eren unclasp the relentless leather. He yanked off the youth’s boots and discarded his straps onto the floor, not bothering to completely remove his from himself. The only legs in need of immediate stripping were Eren’s after all.

Their teeth and tongues clashed again as Erwin climbed over Eren, the youth’s uniform ending up being scattered all over and around the desk he was erotically splayed over as they continued to kiss deeply. Erwin unbuttoned his pants and brought their cocks together, grinding against the youth as he used their precum to slicken their twitching shafts. Eren groaned and whimpered as his hips jerked wantonly, his face, neck and chest completely covered with a flush of a nice shade of pink. Pulling back, Erwin noticed that it reached his nipples as well. Transfixed, he lowered his mouth to one bud, biting into the erect nipple with careful enthusiasm as his palms caressed Eren’s sides.

“A-ah,” the young man moaned breathlessly, his eyes glazed over with thick layers of stormy lust.

Erwin groaned and released the bud from his mouth with a little nip, not even bothering with the other one as he ventured lower. Deciding to avoid Eren’s cute, shining red cock for the moment, he pulled at the chair behind him and sat down.

“I’m going to flip you over,” he said firmly, gaining a confused look from the youth as he did as he said, carefully making it so only Eren’s torso was on his desk now, and his feet were touching the ground. This left Eren’s ass right where Erwin wanted it: in front of his face.

He stared at it, completely enamoured as it moved with every motion the youth made. He watched as it shook and jiggled and strained and relaxed, lust rushing through his veins like an untamed river. When Eren started squirming from the lack of action on Erwin’s side, he finally let out a long shaky breath and placed his palms on those perfectly formed cheeks.

“Your behind is perfect, Eren,” he muttered in a low, feral voice and leaned down, sinking his teeth into the supple flesh, making the young man jerk and moan in shock. Eren whined and pushed his ass out even more, earning a smack on one cheek from Erwin, who had started sucking hickeys all over the youth’s left buttocks. When he leaned back to observe his handy work, his hands automatically went to cup those pretty cheeks, making them rise even more. He couldn’t even try to resist burying his nose into one, so he did, nipping at the soft skin again.

“Fuck,” he whispered against the curve of it, pulling back and spreading the globes of flesh wide to observe what lay inside their valley. He blew against the pucker there, making Eren jerk with a moan, his cock bumping into the edge of the table.

“Danchou?” Eren said as he looked behind him, his irises so dilated that under other circumstances Erwin would’ve been sure he’s been drugged. At hearing his title though, he frowned.

“Don’t call me that while we’re like this, Eren,” he muttered as he lightly smacked at the tanned buttocks before him.

“ _Erwin_ , then,” Eren said in a firm voice, wiggling his hips all the while, and it was like Erwin went into a trance again, “Erwin, please, _do something_.”

The older man nodded distractedly and spread the cheeks wide once more, watching as the hole twitched before his eyes. Absently, he acknowledged that his pupils were likely as blown as Eren’s at that moment. Without another second spared, Erwin buried his face in between Eren’s ass cheeks and lapped at his teasing pucker, the small thing giving into the pressure of his tongue as he probed deeply.

“Shit,” the youth said in a low moan, his cock dripping liquid onto the floor below it as pleasure overtook his senses. Erwin released one cheek he was holding, even if a bit reluctantly, and massaged his partner’s balls a bit before reaching a bit lower and grasping the straining erection. He tunnelled his fingers and stroked while his tongue went in deeper, making Eren squirm himself into a state of desperation, his muscles twitching with want.

“Please, please, please, I’m so close,” the youth started chanting and Erwin took that as his cue to stop, not wanting their tryst to end prematurely. He moved away with some regret, his lips slightly red, his hands sticky from the younger man’s precum. He then quickly stood and shuffled toward his bedroom to fetch the oil he knew he had to have somewhere, his cock bobbing with every step he took. He knew that he was big so there was no way he was taking Eren without preparation, and dry at that.

Within seconds he was back behind the youth, hand slick from oil as his fingers breached where his tongue had previously been. Eren breathed through his nose as he took one, two, _three_ fingers, muscles tense with either pain or restrained pleasure. Erwin didn’t know for sure, but he was guessing a mix of both.

Eventually he judged the youth as ready and carelessly wiped his slick hand into his pants, pulling Eren by the hips so they were flush together again, engulfing him with his slightly bigger frame. He grasped the youth by his chin and tilted his head so they could kiss once more and Eren turned his body around slightly so he could return the passion he was receiving from the kiss more properly. As they kissed Erwin rubbed his cock between his favourite globes, hips pressing into the youth with desperation.

“May I?” he muttered against Eren’s lips, the head of his cock nudging the youth’s pucker, yet not pressing in. He was waiting for consent.

“Yes, fuck, Erwin please – “ he inhaled sharply as the blond pushed inside, his breathing becoming laboured.

“Are you ok?” Erwin asked, concern colouring his voice as he stopped pressing forward with his thick cock, knowing that Eren desperately needed time to adjust. The young man eventually nodded for the blond man to continue, his brown hair clinging onto his sweaty forehead. Erwin kissed his temple and breached further, getting in about three fourths of the way before deciding it was enough for the man below him. He stilled again and distracted the youth by caressing his sides and back, biting at it slightly, kissing the back of his neck and licking trails all over the canvas of Eren’s tanned skin. It eventually worked, for Eren relaxed around him and carefully rocked his hips to test the waters, pulling a moan from Erwin in the process.

“Eren, can I please start moving?” the man asked with a groan as he straightened up, eyes centred toward where his cock disappeared inside the youth’s body. He got his answer in the form of eager pushes against him, his cock moving further in almost completely. He clutched those teasing hips and started fucking Eren thoroughly, pulling whimpers and moans out of the young man as his hole slowly got redder with each breach and retreat Erwin did.

The slap of skin against skin sounded loudly throughout the commander’s office, and the desk below Eren rocked with so much force the papers on it slowly started falling down all over the floor, one by one. The ink pots on the other side of Eren clanked loudly against each other, and the one map the young man was lying on was getting rumpled under him. Erwin knew he should care about this all, however he couldn’t bring himself to. Not when the ass he had been fantasizing about for weeks, no, _months_ , was finally taking him in like he belonged there. That, along with Eren’s lust-filled eyes and whimpers escaping his throat as he finally located his prostate, made Erwin almost shoot his load.

With a curse, the blond man grasped at Eren’s right leg and lifted it up, twisting the youth slightly around so he could still see the delectable ass while also seeing the beautiful, leaking cock. He grasped it and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, even as his hips started faltering when his release came dangerously close.

“Eren, I’m going to cum,” he grunted out when he was right at the brink, desperately trying to bring the youth with him, but when Eren clenched around him he knew he lost. He shot his semen into the young man with a stuttering of his breath and a whisper of Eren’s name, his hips a frenzy of uncontrolled motions. Erwin pulled out as soon as he calmed down his frantically beating heart and immediately bent down to take the still erect cock of Eren’s into his mouth. The youth instantly moaned, jerking his hips into the wet cavern as Erwin expertly swirled and pressed his tongue into the underside of the cock’s head, flipping the young man completely onto his back for better access as he did. He swallowed around him and bobbed his head, pushing his fingers into Eren to search for the spot he had previously been hitting with his cock. He knew as soon as he found it for the youth arched his back and came straightaway, his cum trickling down Erwin’s throat as he pushed himself inside his mouth to the hilt.

Erwin pulled away once the trembling in Eren’s hips had stopped, licking his lips as he took in the mess the youth presented, indecently splayed over his desk as he was.

“That was …” Eren breathed out, weakly lifting his head to catch the tall man’s eye.

“Yes,” Erwin agreed, somehow at a loss for words but still understanding the youth completely. He slowly gathered his wits and briefly moved away to get a wet cloth, carefully cleaning the mess he made of Eren’s anus when he came back.

“Can you stand?” he asked once he was done cleaning and examining the swollen hole for any tears. The young man nodded with only slight embarrassment present on his face and weakly stood up, slowly pulling on his clothes. Erwin bit back a moan when the youth turned his back to him and presented him with his behind, for it was a nice shade of red from all the slapping of hips and hickeys.

They made themselves presentable and stood in silence, Eren with a flush and a completely and utterly fucked look about him, while Erwin looked like a content cat that got its treat.

“Erwin,” Eren eventually broke the quiet that had settled in between them, “I’d really much like to do this again sometime.”

The blond man released a burst of air and nodded slowly.

“I’d like that too,” he said, “However, it’s not going to be that simple.”

“I understand.”

“There might not be any opportunities to do this at all for a long time to come.”

“I understand completely.”

“We’ll need to be discreet.”

“Understood.”

They both regarded each other. Eren had a determined look on his face and Erwin felt like being with Eren like this was not going to be a bad thing at all. The young man’s ass wasn’t his only asset after all.

“Alright, you’re dismissed Jaeger,” he muttered in a formal tone, clearing his throat soon after when his voice came out raspy.

“Danchou!” Eren saluted and left, a slight wobble to his step.

Erwin sat down and leaned back in his chair, pulling a hand through his hair as he calmed himself down. After a while of just thinking, he decided to finally get his office in order, cleaning up all the paper and the maps off of the floor and sorting them on his desk. A knock sounded on his door and Levi strutted in with the intention to say something when he stopped, eyes fixed onto something on Erwin’s desk.

“I cannot fucking believe you,” he muttered and walked right out of the room with a pained expression on his face. Confused as to what set him off, he looked down and grimaced. There it was, the bottle of oil, still uncorked, along with some other stains a bit more to the side of it that looked suspiciously like semen.

Well, so much for Levi and Hanji not knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Levi never could look at Eren and Erwin the same way again. :'D
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Oh and, my tumblr is leviismybitch, so, pop by if you wanna be friends :D


End file.
